My Fault
by Harrison Orion Black
Summary: The internal thoughts of Len after he witnesses Kit being vented, seeing Adam again, and getting Kit back.


**My Fault**

When I was babysitting my cousin he was watching a show called 'Kamen Rider Dragon Knight' and it is a surprisingly good show for something that is written for kids. I started watching the whole show and it wasn't that bad, if it was a teen show it could have been better. When I searched for any stories for this fandom I was horrified that there were so few so I decided to add at least one story to this depressingly small fandom. I'm not all that great yet so I hope that its okay. Please review and tell me where I could have done better.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider Dragon Knight otherwise it would go more in-depth of the characters interactions and personalities.

_~KRDK~KRDK~KRDK~KRDK~KRDK~KRDK~KRDK~_

Dark eyes bore into the spot of where his friend had been just a few moments ago. He had been right there, and then he was gone. Vanished as if he had never existed and it was all_ his_ fault! If he hadn't been so arrogant and set on revenge he would still be here. He was so set on revenge that he lost the last person that was willing to stand by him. The last person that was truly his friend.

A wounded noise broke past stubborn lips as he fell to his knees. It had finally sunk in to the dark figure, his thirst for justice had essentially _killed _the one who had been helping him since he had been transported to Earth. The kid had fed him, gave him a place to stay, helped him, hell the kid had _trusted _him. The kid had given him something that he hadn't had in a long, long time.

A home.

But how did he repay him?

He ridiculed him.

Lashed out at him.

He got him fucking_ vented._

As far as the man was concerned being vented was worse than death. While you would get at least some peace, being vented was the opposite of that. While its true that the Advent Void was designed as a place for the Kamen Riders to rest it was no longer that. Without their Master there was no way of getting back out again. Once you were vented there was no getting out. You were destined to drift around an empty and lifeless dimension, knowing that you would be trapped there forever.

And he had unwittingly just sent his only friend there. Who was there along with Kase, for the first time Len felt truly alone. There was no one and no way that he could win this war by himself and to be honest. He didn't think he could fight, he felt empty.

Broken.

That was all he was anymore. A broken man in a world not his own with no friends left to help him. He had vented them all, there was no hope left. Not for this world or his own, there would be no happily ever after.

There would only be war and destruction.

The mourning figure distantly heard the sound of a car stopping and felt the thin arms of the kid's friend. He just felt worse. There was no comfort in the desperate hug, only pain and denial. He knew how she felt, except he felt worse; the kid had essentially died to save him.

How was he suppose to help anyone now?

But then he saw the one thing that might be able to help the kid out.

A fire was relit inside him, if there was any hope of getting the kid, Kase and the others out it would be him. But first he had to get to his old Master that was currently frozen in time.

"Take me to him."

* * *

He felt a scowl cross his face, not that the traitor could see it. How dare _he_?! That armor wasn't his anymore. He gave up any ownership he had to it when he betrayed Ventarra and his fellow knights. It didn't belong to him. It belonged to the kid. The only way the traitor could have gotten that armor was if Xaviax had given it to him.

The traitor was neither brave of strong enough to had got it anyway else. Besides why would he want to help _now_? No his once best friend was now a pawn and nothing more. The dog was just obeying his master and hoping to get a treat after he finished his trick.

He nearly scoffed when he heard that he wanted to help.

Sure, he could keep deluding himself. No matter how much the traitor tried to deny it, it was his fault that their home was now barren of any life.

He scowled even more when his eyes landed on the armor once again. That wasn't the traitor's armor anymore! It was the kid's and he would get it back, no one else should be wearing it.

The traitor wasn't grateful nor did he see the good that the armor did for all. The kid had seen it, the others had seen it.

That was why Adam would never be a true Kamen Rider, he was too selfish. Too intent on having a normal life to try to see all the good that they did when they wore the armor.

It was also another reason to get that armor back, Adam didn't deserve it anymore.

His Earth counterpart was a much better Dragon Knight that he would ever be.

* * *

"Who are you? What do you want?"

Len watched as the black armor was shred and revealed a face that looked so familiar; and he couldn't help the shocked looked that crept on his face. That wasn't Adam it wasn't.

"How bout a glass of water?"

Yes it definitely was him. Adam couldn't be that sarcastic and playful anymore.

"Kit."

It felt as if his breath was stolen away as he saw his first Earth friend and he couldn't help but embrace Kit. He felt almost fixed again. He wasn't as broken anymore, but he could still feel the guilt as the kid looked at him with a beaming smile.

The war may not be over, but he had his friends back and he knew that they would win this. Xaviax couldn't understand bonds like these and that would be his utter downfall.

But first he should try stopping Kit from attacking the original Kamen Riders.

A smile still lit his face though. Once this was over he would as Kit to officially join the Kamen Riders, there was no one who deserved it more than Kit Taylor did. Of that he was sure of.

_~KRDK~KRDK~KRDK~KRDK~KRDK~KRDK~KRDK~_

So what did you think? Was it alright? I generally like Kit and Len and think they have a deep connection to each other, and when Kit was vented I couldn't help but think what Len was thinking. I mean even thought Adam and Kit had the same face they weren't exactly identical and I'm sure that Len did love Kit as a little brother like he once did Adam.

But then Adam betrayed everyone and I'm sure that really just damaged his trust and his mistrust for Adam passed over to Kit in the beginning. But throughout the series I can't help but notice how close Len gets with Kit and eventually starts to trust in him. That I find more than anything touching. Here Len is seeing a mirror image of a traitor but he starts seeing less of Adam and more of Kit, he can't help but see the differences and start trusting and being fond of Kit.

That is what drew me to the series the most. Well that and because I couldn't believe I saw Matt Daehler from Teen Wolf on a kid show.

Anyway please review and tell me if it was okay.


End file.
